


Her Knight

by braimehaikus



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braimehaikus/pseuds/braimehaikus
Summary: You want her? Go get her. So he did.A Bear Pit tribute. haiku.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Her Knight

**He fell from the sky**

**His body shielding her own**

**Now her Protector**

**** ****


End file.
